Mother's Day for Two
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Rusty wants to make Mother's Day extra special for the two most important women in his life.


Sharon sat at their dining room table drinking her coffee. Rusty sat across from her, watching how her eyes lit up slightly as he did so. It was a sight he was still getting used to, but he knew it meant he was loved.

"Um, Sharon, Andrea seems...I don't know…down, I guess."

Sharon nodded. "Yes. Yes she does."

His eyes widened. "You guys, you aren't-"

She rested her hand on his arm. "We're taking things slow."

"What's that mean, exactly?" It was something he heard adults (not his mother) say sometimes, but he'd never understood what they meant by it.

"It means, in our case, that we've both been hurt before. And well, we're both old enough-" she glanced at him hard, as though daring him to agree with that. "-to know better. We want to be sure whatever we do, whenever, that it's best for everyone involved."

_Everyone?_ Somehow he didn't think she meant her kids. They were rarely around and seemed thrilled their mother had found someone. Especially a responsible, respectable someone who wouldn't gamble all their mother's money away. He nodded. "Oh, so why do you think she's down?"

"It's because of tomorrow, I think." She looked off, glancing at the pictures of her kids-and him on the side table. "She's a little sensitive about it."

_Tomorrow?_ Oh, yeah. "You mean because-"

She nodded.

"She's coming over right?"

She confirmed that Andrea would be there for breakfast.

"Good." Then he stood. "I'll be right back."

He ran to his room and dove under the bed where he hid anything he didn't want Sharon to find. (Although she would be happy he was using his sneakiness for good now). He grabbed what he needed and returned to the dining room. He placed the item in front of Sharon. "I got this." He shrugged. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Oh, Rusty." She stood and hugged him tight. "It's perfect. She'll absolutely love it."

/

He woke up extra early and padded into the hall bathroom. When he was showered and dressed, he went into the kitchen to start the coffee. Sharon would want a cup as soon as she woke up. And then another cup when Andrea arrived for breakfast. He plugged in the Tassimo, and let the water prepare for brewing. Then he chose a morning roast for himself and a dark roast for Sharon, brewed his coffee, and left the machine on, so it would be ready when she woke up.

Then he went into his bedroom and retrieved his gifts and the wrapping paper he'd picked out. He glanced at his phone: he had about thirty minutes before she would wake up. That should be enough time.

He laid the paper out on the table, cut a more manageable piece for the mug box, placed the box in the middle and started folding the sides up. He had no idea how Sharon did such a nice job with his presents because wrapping was a pain in the ass. The paper didn't want to fold at the right angle. It crinkled at the top. He tried to do that triangle maneuver, but it didn't work out.

Finally, he ended up with two sad triangles and a crinkled top. It was a good thing he'd picked out a bow. He sighed in frustration.

"Rusty?"

And she woke up early. Of course.

He hid the evidence as best he could and went into the hall to meet her. "Sharon, could you maybe go back to bed for a bit." He grinned. "Or you could have a bubble bath, you know, since it's Sunday morning and you never get to."

She raised a brow. Then she smiled, obviously knowing everything but she said, "You know, that's a great idea."

"And I'll have your coffee ready when you get out."

She ruffled his hair before returning to her room. He shook his head. How did she manage at Christmas with her two kids?

He quickly went back to work, placed a bow on top of the first mug, signed Sharon's card, and put the mug and card at Sharon's place. Then he went to work on Andrea's matching mug. It was easier to wrap the second time, but it still came out sloppy. He placed Andrea's gift at her seat, and then he got Sharon's coffee ready. Her curiosity would get the better of her soon.

/

She enjoyed a good soak, the feel of the bubbles. Rusty probably needed ten minutes to finish up his surprise, so she would give him twenty - just to be sure.

When her fingers and toes started pruning, she pulled up the drain stopper and stepped out of the tub. She dried off and dressed and decided it was time to investigate what her youngest child was up to.

When she entered the dining room, she saw two matching sets of boxes and cards at Andrea's and her places - and steaming coffee at hers. Rusty stood in front of his chair, clearly trying not to look anxious. She rushed to hug him.

"Happy Mother's Day," he said.

"Thank you, honey."

He pulled out her chair, and she sat down. She sipped her coffee and mmmed to let him know he'd fixed it perfectly. Then she opened the card.

"Most of them are kinda lame," Rusty said. "Who writes that crap?"

She laughed. "Someone makes a lot of money to write that crap."

He shrugged. "I liked this one the best."

She put on her glasses and peered at it. 'For the woman who does so much,' it read. 'Happy Mother's Day.' She smiled up at him. "It's perfect. Thank you."

She picked up the box. "I wonder what this is."

He snorted. "Guess I kinda spoiled the surprise."

She grinned, feeling her pride and love radiating. "On the contrary, you surprised me twice."

"I messed up the wrapping."

"It just takes practice."

She removed the bow and peeled back the wrapping, revealing the Mother's Day mug label on the box. She opened the top of the box and pulled out the cup. "Oh, Rusty!" It was a picture of all her children. Ricky held up a card with the word 'we," Rusty held a heart, and Joanne a 'you,' She placed the mug on the table and opened her arms. "Come here, you."

He leaned down and hugged her.

"You surprised me three times," she said in his ear.

He let out a satisfied little snort, and she released him.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

"Facebook."

She raised a brow.

"I asked them to get their pictures taken. They sent them to me, and I compiled them."

And then he'd gotten them printed onto a mug. It was perfect and so thoughtful.

He sat across from her, and they sipped their coffees in contented silence until Andrea arrived.

/

The front door opened, and Andrea burst into their dining room. Rusty shot out of his chair. "Hey, Andrea." He slid his arms around her waist in a loose hug. "Good morning."

She kissed his forehead, and he released her. Andrea kissed Sharon and then sat at her place. She glanced at the card and box and then looked first at Sharon and then Rusty. "What's going on guys?"

"It's Mother's Day," Rusty said.

Her eyes lit up, and he felt such pride that he'd caused that reaction in her.

She opened her card first, then her gift. When Rusty saw her tears, he was concerned he'd misread the situation or chosen the wrong gift. But then she pulled him in for a bear hug and told him she loved him. "I love you too," he said.

Andrea and Rusty made breakfast together after that, and then the three of them spent the day hanging out and joking about Rios' latest mess up on a case. Sharon had shaken her head at them and said it wasn't nice to make fun of 'that poor woman,' but then she couldn't stop herself from joining in at least a little. Andrea laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be the positive influence."

Sharon shrugged. "I guess I need your help with that, counselor."

Before dinner, the phone rang. Perfect timing, Rusty thought. Sharon answered it. "Oh, Ricky, hi." A few seconds later she said, "And Jo, too? What's going on?"

Andrea glanced at Rusty, a clear question in her eyes.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Sharon asked into the phone. Then she grinned at Rusty. "Well, all of you have made my day."

Andrea shot Rusty the thumbs up sign, and Rusty grinned.

Sharon handed the phone to Andrea. "Our children want to speak to you, honey."

Andrea took the phone like it was the holy grail. "Hello?"

Sharon returned to the sofa between Andrea and Rusty. She patted Rusty's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."

He covered her hand with his and basked in the warmth as Andrea spoke to her new children for the first time.

/

Rusty had gone to bed, and Sharon held Andrea tight as they sat on the sofa. The younger woman joked that it was just to keep warm. Sharon snorted. "Well, there's that." Then she kissed Andrea's neck. "And other things."

Andrea moved further into the embrace.

"We have the best kids, don't we?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, we do, baby." She kissed Sharon's eyelid. "And, honey, thanks for sharing the day with me."

"Always."


End file.
